herofandomcom-20200223-history
Deadpool
Hey there fans! Welcome to the best article on this wiki - MINE! I'm a mercenary from Marvel Comics who is not really what you'd call a hero in the traditional sense of the word but my wacky sense of humor and outlandish adventures have made me a popular protagonist in my own series - although I am motivated by money rather than morals and am likely to be committing a crime as I am to be doing heroics. I'm regarded as a more morally neutral character these days than a true villain or hero. Cool, huh? Powers and Abilities Through the Weapon X facility, I was given a regenerative healing factor much like Wolverine's, but faster, cooler, and WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY better! (It makes him go "Aw, man! I wish I had Deadpool's healing factor, bub!") I am also extremely skilled in the use of weaponry- mainly firearms and blades, and I usually have many on myself. How awesome is that? I also carry a teleporting device with me to take me out of -and sometimes- into danger! Oh, yeah, and there's also the whole super strength and agility (yeah, 'cause those're SOOOOOOOOOOOOO orginal). Gallery 200px-Deadpool.png|Cool, don't you think? -Deadpoolultimatespiderman.png|I'm so cool I'm on the cover of a magazine in Ultimate Spiderman. Now to get my own personal one. 180px-Deadpool's_Face.jpg|So, you wanted to see me without my mask? Well, here I am without my mask. Happy Now? 153px-Deadpool_(X-men_Live_Action).jpg|This was the Live Action version of the Green Laaaannn... I mean me before they completely changed me into, well,... take a look for yourself. 180px-Deadpool_(Shattered_Dimensions).jpg|This is me in Shattered Dimensions. And they know how to make me badass, WHILE they keep my personality 180px--Ultimate_Deathpool.jpg|Here I am in Ultimate Spider-Man 180px-Deadpool_MvC3.png|Me in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, ready to kick some virtual butt! 169px-Deadpool-capcom2.jpg|A promotional image of me for Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Here's a bit of advice: If you don't own this game, GO BUY IT NOW. It has ME as a playable character. That alone makes it the best game of all freakin' time. 176px-Deadpool2.png|Do I look awesome? Well, yeah. But not as awesome as the picture of me with an EPIC POSE!!!! 187px-Deadpool_looking_bad4$$.jpg|Don't I look badass? Oh wait, I'm Deadpool, I'm ALWAYS BADASS! 250px-Siege3-deadpool.jpg|What can I say? The ladies love pure awesomeness. And I suppose all that shiny jewelry I'm wearing helps too. Y_deadpool-4.jpg Deadpool_Vs_Taskmaster.jpg|This is me trading swords with Taskmaster. You know, this guy should call himself Copycat 'cause he's a COPYCAT! Seriously, dude. Get your own moves! Deadpool Anime.jpg|That's me in the X-Men anime with Nightcrawler!!! Speaking of which, why didn't I freaking talk?! I'M THE MERC WITH THE MOUTH!!!!!! They shoul have featured me doing Super-Saiyan, a Kamen Rider, a Magical Girl or some popular anime style or something!!!!!! Deadpool Human.jpg|This is me before I met Fury and became Deadpool. Handsom_Deadpool_in_Vol_2_55.jpg|You know that other pic of me without my mask? Yeah, well, this is the real me, and the ladies think I'm sexy. President_Deadpool.jpg|This is me campaigning to be prez. You know, I would've definitely been an awesome president. Trivia *Some people think I'm a "copy" of the DC villain Deathstroke. It's true, but like I said on the Villains Wiki, it was on purpose! And Deathstroke is a copy of Taskmaster, so? But yeah, how am I a copy of him? Well, similar name, costume, powers, weapons, job, etc, etc.... Just read his page on the Villains Wiki and you'll see how. Oh by the way, I'm a lot cooler than Deathstroke too! *Some people think I look like this guy - due to the mask, but mine's better than Spider-Dork's! *I am also a villain. Go to my page on the Villains Wiki and you'll find out why I'm a villain. *Also HOLY CRAP look how many catagories i fit into i always knew i was special....huh? heroes with mental illness.....now I feel insulted how true it is.-_- Want a Chimichanga? MINE! Category:Anti Hero Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Masked Heroes Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Teleporters Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Male Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Martyr Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Perverts Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Defenders Members Category:Important Category:Article stubs Category:Rich Heroes Category:Military Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Immortals Category:Titular Heroes Category:X-Men Members Category:Mutants Category:Speedsters Category:In love heroes Category:Knifemen Category:Bombers Category:Ninjas Category:Super Hero Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Special Agents Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Hammerer Category:Villain's Crush Category:List of 100 Greatest Comic Book Heroes Category:Heroic Psychopath Category:Anti Villains Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Womenizer Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Sarcastic Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Heroes with Powers Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Sadistic Heroes Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Heroes who break the fourth wall Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Destructive Heroes